


Ideal Subject

by t8rd1sg1rl



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Human Experimentation, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t8rd1sg1rl/pseuds/t8rd1sg1rl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had found the ideal subject in Logan Cale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideal Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned: this is gratuitous and not edited. I don't end things horribly though. I don't do character deaths but be aware that bad things do happen to the characters.

He considered the subject, Logan Cale, on the table. His bare legs were bound into the metal stirrups, drawn perpendicular to his waxed chest, knees forcefully spread wide apart to accommodate the broader X-6s. The flexible metal harness that locked him in position gleamed clean and sterile.

"Is the subject ready?" Ames White spoke into the microphone impatiently. His grating voice bounced off the concrete walls.

Gagged, all Cale could do was twitch.

The subject was cleaned immediately upon capture. He personally applied the edemas until he was satisfied Cale was purged. His chest and groin were waxed clean of hair to allow for better visibility. He was scrubbed clean with soap and water, exfoliated of possible dead skin cells. 

Cale was an ideal specimen despite him being combative the entire time. 

He oddly found the experience, watching Cale struggle so uselessly, faintly pleasant.

He promptly noted it in his report.

He traced a hand down the arms pulled taut above his head. He pinched a spot under the major triceps. He frowned when the skin stayed white and bloodless.

"Circulation is too constrictive," he reported. "Subject's arm bindings should to be loosened."

White's sneer was audible. "Logan Cale doesn't need his arms for this, Doctor Zad."

Humming to himself, he reluctantly agreed. He went around to peer between Cale's spread knees. He observed the rosy dark ring stretched to its limits around the anal plug his technicians forced in. Ah good, the bleeding has ceased at least. He traced the muscular ring gaped around the plug. Cale shuddered. 

"Remind the X-6s they need to properly lubricate themselves before penetration," he reminded White. "Rectal bleeding may corrupt the samples."

Cale swallowed around his gag and closed his eyes. He watched Cale shiver. Heat stirred between his legs. The way Cale screamed yesterday when the plug breached him gave him an astonishing reaction. His erection sustained while he watched Cale squirm and writhed in his bindings, crying out incoherently around the gag as his assistants twist and pushed the plug in. They had to stop occasionally to wipe his hole clean of blood, add more lubricant, and remove the gag so he could vomit. 

Once in, they left Cale alone so his anus could properly dilate around the thick plug. The diameter wasn't quite right—Cale's past relations with X-494 didn't keep him loose enough—but once he turned on the plug's power, the all night vibrations ensured slack muscles for a proper refitting this morning. 

He had stroked himself as he sat in the observation booth, watching Cale struggle and sob. He was told the plug also serves as a good stimulation device, and the constricting leather straps wrapped around Cale's cock helped prevent premature ejaculation.

To ensure the experiment remained viable, he stayed the night, absently masturbating through his slacks as he watched Cale twist first to get away from the device (an illogical attempt) and then frantically arching to get it in deeper (an expected biological reaction).

"I want to duplicate the imprinting, Doctor," White reminded him. "X-5s and X-6s are only supposed to be able to imprint with their own kind. Not with us."

Yes, it was a disturbing development. One they will soon discover. He brushed a hand down Cale's bare cool flank.

"Hm," he murmured. "Spread the knees apart another half centimeter. Raise the angle about, yes, that should be sufficient, thank you."

Cale's gagged screams were distracting. He supposed if the lower back pain became too much he could request a blanket for Cale. For now, he felt the same curious reaction between his legs at the sight of Cale bent almost in half, spread obscenely and caged in metal bands. He stroked the stretch of thin skin and scabs around the hole. He checked the pedal pulse in one bony left ankle. Then he settled himself on a stool, a foot away from the subject's head. He steadied his clipboard and stopwatch over his lap.

"Send in the first one," he rasped, his throat very dry.

X-X-X-X-X

X-674 was tall, his large cock disproportional to his body mass. But he followed orders well. He stepped up between Cale's spread legs, yanked out the plug with minimal bleeding and breached Cale in a single stroke, undeterred by his muffled cries.

The frequency of 674's thrusts, however, was disappointing. He watched 674's thick cock disappear into Cale's body in an unsteady pace. At times, it was too quick to time the strokes; at times it was too slow and shallow to be effective.

But 674 was thick and long; their interactions did end with 674 ejaculating deep into Cale. And 674 made sure his cock stayed buried deep into the shaking body until he was sure if there were any biological chemical exchange, it would have occurred by now.

However, it was disappointing Cale didn't ejaculate as well. 674 released his cock bindings, double-fisted him until his cock was left pink and raw, but Cale didn't come. Without the subject's participation, the results would be imprecise. Repeat penetrations proved to be just as fruitless. They eventually were forced to halt the proceedings when it became clear Cale was increasing getting too upset to provide a proper semen sample.

He idly petted Cale's sweat dampened hair as he wrote his observations. The head under his head shifted to get away, but the harness would insure limited mobility. 

The harness may require adjusting, however, because it jangled when he probed the subject's puffy hole. He frowned. Cale was having difficulty holding in 674's ejaculate. Perhaps that's why Cale was not responsive to the penetration despite them trying various speeds and angles. The subject's results chart stayed persistently on a plateau, and his lack of desired responses was upsetting 674.

The creamy white fluid leaking out of the reddened hole was alluring. He found himself staring, long enough Cale fidgeted uncomfortably, sensing his presence crouched between his legs. Cale murmured, distressed, at his attempts to push the ejaculate back in him with a probing thumb. 

Reluctantly, to ensure no further leakage, he reinserted the plug. Despite Cale's struggles and twitching legs, the plug popped back in with minimal resistance from the swollen tissues.

He patted the spasming plugged hole absently as he sank into thought. 

Hm. Perhaps 603 would bear more success.

X-X-X-X-X

He idly ran his thumb down the length of his cock. It twitched again, provoked by the gasping and grunting 616 and 644 made as they cut up into Cale's thrashing body simultaneously. 

It was more efficient this way. One by one was taking too long.

Cale, still bounded by the stirrups, was rotated into a squat position over the stretcher. His arms, now freed, flailed as he clawed and pushed 616 away when the barrel-chested soldier climbed up to crouch between his legs.

Cale cursed at them when 616 slammed up into him. He was still shouting, writhing and fighting when 644 climbed up behind him. 

The mounting took two tries. His assistants needed to come in to pry gloved fingers into Cale's opening to guide the second cock in.

X-X-X-X-X

He was pleased to note Cale had stopped screaming. He also seemed to have resigned to his part of the research. Excellent.

Cale hung limply, sandwiched between the sweaty bodies of 636 and 644 (he volunteered for a second attempt). His arms dangled to his sides, his hazel eyes dull and unseeing as he bounced bonelessly on their laps. 

The stirrups were no longer needed when Cale had finally cooperated; he ejaculated seven times. The last sample contained more blood than semen but he supposed Cale's recovery period could be considerably longer due to his past spinal cord injury. 

It was how they knew he must have imprinted with 494. SCI patients did not recover this completely without some personal interaction with an X-5. And X-5 jerked like he was shot when White's men struck Cale.

"644," he murmured. "Increase your penetration speed by fifteen percent please." He cupped his aching erection under the clipboard balanced on his lap when Cale garbled out a whimper. They've determined the gag might discourage their participants. 

"636, please increase your thrust force—ah, that will do, thank you." He smiled approvingly at 636 as he hugged Cale close to him. His body muffled the screaming. "Hold him still, please."

Cale was responding to the change in thrusts with feeble struggles. His hips jerked sporadically and he could no longer speak. His hands weakly clawed 636, his cracked lips moved weakly to mouth soundless words.

Regardless, Cale was made to come.

He cradled the hard cock with his hands, holding it still while his assistant slipped the catheter to the pump. She kept looking nervously at Cale as she slipped the tubing in. Fortunately, Cale was too weak to do anything more than slump into 644 and 636's combined thrusts, his stomach clenching at each double stroke.

"Stop..."

Cale's protests were noted in the notes, but it needed to be mentioned as well while Cale refused to participate, he rolled his hips back into a particularly hard thrust from 644, sobbing as his cock swelled when 636 grabbed his hips and pulled him to bear down.

With a few inflations and massages, Cale's cock ejaculated into the thin tubing that fed into the test tube.

"Continue please," he muttered to 644 and 636. He stood there, stooped between the huddle of the three moving men, his gloved hands around Cale's cock. He squeezed and massaged it until the last drop of semen was collected. He observed how Cale's hole gaped large, red and gorged as it tried to fit the two cocks. He took footage of the process. He was pleased the subject seemed responsive to the dual penises; Cale's cock was once again erect and weeping. He was pleased they were able to collect another sample.

He pinched the skin under Cale's balls and rubbed a thumb around where the cocks were entering Cale's hole.

Cale was an ideal subject after all.

He bade the two to exit Cale's rectum so he could take more scrapings. He ignored Cale's cursing as he pressed a tongue depressor against his sphincter to keep him fully dilated. He slipped the plastic stick in and rubbed it along the walls.

"You sick bastard," Cale rasped.

Ah, his assistants forgot to gag Cale after they repositioned him. He'll have to reprimand them later.

"Why are you do—" Cale jerked. He cried out. His harness twisted as he tried to rear back.

"Now look what you did," he scolded Cale. He pulled out a half of the depressor. He tsked. Now the rectum's ejaculation was surely contaminated. He sighed as he snapped on a new glove.

"Oh God, no—" Cale garbled out incoherently as he slipped two fingers into his anus.

"Hold still," he murmured as he sought for the other piece. He tucked in two other fingers but it wasn't quite enough. He paused, considering, before tucking his thumb into Cale as well.

Cale shrieked. The sharp bindings around his calves dug into muscle as he writhed.

He tsked again. This was inconvenient. He wiggled his fingers, pressing rectum walls as he probed.

Cale moaned. His head thrashed left and right. His legs shook.

Interestingly, his cock swelled at the warm sensation of Cale's rectum snug around his hand.

He cupped his cock over his slacks. He gave his captured hand a twist.

Cale's hips rolled up. 

His fist sank deeper.

"No," Cale whimpered. "Please. Stop." He moaned, contradicting himself when knuckles brushed against his prostate. Cale's cock, too spent and too limp, tried valiantly to rise.

Pointless though; results between the subject and him would not benefit the experiment. 

Cale plead, his voice hoarse, even as he arched into the object filling him. His body was slick with sweat as he rocked into the fist, sobbing even as he clearly enjoyed the penetration.

He ignored Cale as he concentrated on noting the secondary reactions for a possible annotation to his report. He rotated his fist carefully. Cale was still very tight and he was warm around his hand. Every time Cale took a shuddering breath, he felt it pulse around his hand.

His erection was impossible to ignore or pacify now with mere touching. He pulled himself out and began caressing it as he twisted his fist in Cale.

The more Cale shook, the more his own breath quickened. When Cale sobbed out, "Alec", he reprimanded him by shoving his fist deeper into Cale. Cale whimpered. His limp cock stirred so he did it again for a repeat reaction.

He wished he asked one of his assistants to stay, to take notes on the subject's reaction. The subject was giving contradictory signals, crying out "No, stop" yet his body reacted with a shudder when he ultimately breached Cale himself with his cock.

It should note that while he was not blessed with genetic engineering like an X-5, he considered himself to be of acceptable height, optimal BMI ratio and a girth most would consider enviable. But he had suffered from erectile dysfunction since the Pulse. His response to Cale was worth noting. 

Cale was hot and moist around his penis. The subject's trembling was pleasant as he came helplessly over his double-fists. Cale moaned, again saying no, when he pushed a semen coated fist back into his body.  
The subject thrashed weakly to get away, yet his body trembled as he was breached repeatedly with first his cock, the plug and sometimes the empty edema tubing.

He needed to stop frequently to take notes and record footage. Cale's whimpers were distracting but they weren't too disruptive and after a time, Cale fell silent, wet eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

He repeated the experiment all night. The results were _fascinating_.

X-X-X-X-X

It was with sad regret he ultimately finished his report as an "inconclusive". A few X-5s, including the one called "Alec" came into the basement lab. X-494 had torn the door off with his bare hands yet the air of violence dissipated the moment he spotted Cale on display in his harness and stirrups.

Hidden in his satellite office, he watched the closed-circuit footage from an undiscovered camera. He watched 494 approach Cale, almost fearfully. When Cale stirred, dazed eyes opening, 494 choked and pressed his face on his shoulder.

 _"I heard you."_ The X-5 rasped. _"I heard you screaming for me but I couldn't pinpoint where you were. God, babe, I haven't stopped looking since—Logan, I'm so sorry. Sh, sh, sh, I'm going to take care of you. No one's taking you away from me again. I got you. I got you..."_

With a regretful sigh, he turned off the camera in case the signal can after all be traced. 

Pity. He had high hopes for the experiment. With White dead, there may not be another opportunity.

Shaking his head, he slipped a DVD into his laptop player. As the screen popped on with the time stamp, he sighed contently to himself as he undid his slacks. Already, he was gaining a sexual response, his cock filling at the sight of 611 repositioning Cale's harnessing to rest the subject on his hands and knees. At the first thrust (they decided to try this part first without the possible disruption of lubricant), he stroked his cock. When Cale reared back on 611's cock to try and get away from 689's cock ramming down his throat, he hummed to himself. When Cale began to react, his bound body forced to arousal despite his cries, he began taking notes with a smile to himself.

Perhaps one day he'll find other funding to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Most likely, deep down inside, I am a horrible, horrible person. 
> 
> I hope the fact I have two rescue pit bulls and a rescue bunny redeems me somewhat. LOL.
> 
> \---------------------
> 
> Feedback or not. It's up to you. Thank you for reading.


End file.
